


Wedding

by ThisIsNotHowIDie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotHowIDie/pseuds/ThisIsNotHowIDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dearly beloved we are gathered here today….” Father Lantom began</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a one shot request i received on tumblr. Im not to happy with it but whatever. If you have any request my tumblr is thisisnothowidie

Foggy was in locked in the church bathroom splashing water in his face trying to calm down. He couldn't do this, how could he go out there and marry Matt in front of all those people. Everyone in the church knew that Matt was too good for him. He had to get out of here, go before it was too late and he trapped Matt in a mediocre life that he didnt deserve. Just was he was calculating whether or not he could fit out the bathroom window someone knocked on the door.   
“Foggy, you have to come out now!” Karen’s voice came from the other side. Foggy looked between the door and the window biting his lip. “Foggy?”   
“I can’t do it Karen.” He said leaning on the door.   
“What do you mean you can't do it? Matt is out there waiting for you.” Karen asked sounding almost panicked.   
“I know!” Foggy said running a hand threw his hair frustrated. “I can’t do it Karen, Matt he, he deserves so much better than me.”   
“Foggy as your best man I feel obligated to tell you that you are being an idiot. MAtt loves you and he’s out there in front of all your friends and family because he wants to spend the rest of his life with you because you are the love of his life.” From the tone of her voice Foggy could tell she was rolling her eyes at the way he was acting. Foggy stayed silent for a moment before standing up and unlocking the door. He took one last deep breath before exiting the bathroom. Karen smiled at him. “Thata boy, come on, let's go get you hitched.”  
******  
Matt was fixing his tie as he heard the music start up. Immediately he dropped his hands and looked in the direction he knew that Foggy would be coming from. He felt the shift in the air as every guest stood up. He didn't care about that though he was just paying attention for one heart beat. It took him a minute but eventually he found it. The usually strong heart beat was now fluttered and nervous. Matt knew he was smiling like an idiot and he didn't care, he just waiting till the heart beat was close enough the he could touch the person it belonged too.   
Matt took Foggy’s hand as he reached the alter. “Thank you Mrs. Nelson.” He said to Foggy's mother who he knew had walked his lover down the aisle  
“Dearly beloved we are gathered here today….” Father Lantom began the ceremony.   
Matt wasn't listening to his though he was focused on Foggy, who was so obviously nervous. “Calm down.” Matt whispered quietly at him smiling. He still had Foggy's hand in his and was rubbing small circles into the skin with his thumb. .  
“That obvious hu?” Foggy chuckled.   
“I love you.” Matt said wishing he could kiss him right now.   
*****  
“By the powers vested in me i now pronounce you husband and husband you may kiss the groom” Father Lantom said after what Foggy thought was far too long. Before Foggy could even think to make a more though Matt had grabbed his face and crashed his lips down on his. The kiss was the perfect amount of passionate and loving and it made Foggy feel like he was melting. Neither of them paying attention to the cheering their guest were doing.   
“Finally.” Matt breathed when he pulled away.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
